1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a dust collection assembly of a vacuum cleaner capable of improving dust collecting efficiency by serially installing the first dust collecting member and the second dust collecting member for filtering foreign objects contained in air and being simply manufactured.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is used to clean a room or other spaces by sucking air containing foreign objects and filtering the foreign object using vacuum pressure generated therein.
In the meantime, the vacuum cleaner has a dust collecting unit of a predetermined shape mounted within the vacuum cleaner and a filtering device installed in the dust collecting unit, for filtering foreign objects in order to filter foreign objects in sucked air.
The typical filter is formed of porous material so that the foreign objects are filtered while the air containing the foreign objects passes through the filter.
However, since it is inconvenient to reuse the filter formed of the porous material and it is difficult to clean the filter, in recent years, a cyclone unit has been widely used. However, the cyclone unit has a problem in that it cannot filter micro-scale foreign objects. Therefore, an additional porous filter formed of the porous material has been associated with the cyclone unit.
However, when the porous filter is combined with the cyclone unit, the problem of periodically cleaning the filter still remains. When the foreign objects are implanted in the porous filter, an airflow rate is reduced, thereby deteriorating the operational efficiency of the vacuum cleaner.
To solve above problems, a solution in which a plurality of cyclones are produced in the inside of a single dust collecting unit instead of using a porous filter in the inside of the dust collecting unit to allow even fine dusts to be completely filtered, has been suggested recently. Such a dust collecting unit may be called a multi-cyclone dust collecting unit.
In the meantime, since airflow is switched to several directions to produce a plurality of cyclones in the inside of the dust collecting, the inner structure of the multi-cyclone dust collecting unit is complicated. Therefore, it is general that a plurality of parts are coupled to each other to manufacture the multi-cyclone dust collecting unit.
However, when the dust collecting unit is manufactured by a process of assembling a plurality of parts, the possibility that defect occurs in the finished product increases as much as that and a labor of an operator increases.